


Endless Sleep

by Spressley903



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spressley903/pseuds/Spressley903
Summary: She was falling, and she was falling fast. She couldn't stop. There was nothing to grab onto, so she continued falling till she fell no more.One-shot
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Endless Sleep

She didn't know how she ended up on that cliff, she doesn't even remember walking out of the medical tent.

She can remember is the feel of his heart beat as it failed to keep her bestfriend alive.

She remembers the look in his eyes as she pourd the remaining of her chakra into his failing body, and the small smile on his face as he slowly left the world, as he slowly left her.  
His last words continue bouncing around her head, repeating themselves, " I love you, Sakura-chan. Sorry I failed to bring the teme home for you." 

What he didn't understand though, was she gave up on Sasuke along time ago, when he put her in that bloody genjustu so many years before. After that incident, she slowly started to appreciate the small things he did for her. 

Before she knew it, she had fallen for Kohana's number one knuckleheaded ninja. She never told him how she felt, for fear of ruining their relationship, so she kept it on the inside pretending those feelings weren't there, that she only loved him how a sister loved her brother.

But now that he's gone, she wishes she had told him how she felt, and maybe, just maybe he loved her that way to. Sakura wished she was nicer to him as genin and all through the academy. But none of that matters now, because he's gone, and she'll never get to tell him how she feels. 

As she stands on the the edge of that cliff, she remembers all the times they had together, all the tears they shed with each other, the laughs they shared, and even the special moments. 

She feels dead on the inside, because he was her very own ray of sunshine in that dark and cruel world, but he's gone now, dead.  
As she turned around to walk back to the camp, her foot slipped on a rock, and down she went. She didn't scream though, no, she was quiet, welcoming the feeling of falling to her death, so that she maybe reunited with her ray of sunshine once again. 

The last thought that ran through her head was "I'm coming naruto, we're both finally free from this dark world." With that in mind, Sakura Haruno feel into a deep endless sleep at the bottom of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, sorry if it's a little jumbled.


End file.
